


Scared

by SwitzyFangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Male!Reader insert, Yaoi, explicit - Freeform, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwitzyFangirl/pseuds/SwitzyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Male!Reader insert. Alfred decides to get back at Reader-san for scaring him with a ghost moving. Inspired by the song Scared by Three Days Grace. Lemon and Yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

Alfred clung to his pillow, wishing that (Name) was there. That ghost movie (Name) had made him watch was way too scary! The ghost had murdered the whole family, it was way beyond what he could stand. (Name)'s laugh echoed in his mind.

" _Don't be such a baby Al! It is just a movie!"_

Alfred glared at the wall. "I'm the hero! I'm not a baby!"

" _Haha, Al, you're so cute when you're scared. I love how you cling to me for protection 'hero'!"_

He'd known (Name) was just messing with him, like always, but it was still humiliating.

" _You'll be fine Al. I've got to go finish my paper, it's due tomorrow! I'll be in soon, I won't wake you, promise. Then we can watch some cheezy Disney movie tomorrow and you can be my 'prince charming', okay?"_

Alfred decided that this time, he would be the one to scare (Name). Payback was a bitch, right?

He stood up and tiptoed to the closet, pulling out a chest, and going through a chest of costumes. He pulled out a zombie mask and put it on, going over to the mirror and looked at himself.

" _Al! You bastard! You know I'm scared of zombies! I hate you!" (Name) struggled in Alfred's strong grip, mask clutched in his hand. "Bastard!" He started pounding against Alfred's chest, tears in his eyes. "I hate you!"_

Yeah, he hadn't got any for over a week because of that incident, and he'd had a black eye come morning. But, it had been worth it. And it would be again in Alfred had anything to say about it.

" _Al, I swear to god, I don't know how you can do that to me and expect me not to punch you!" (Name) complained, holding an icepack to Alfred's black eye before kissing his boyfriend's split lip. "I love you, but damn Al, you know how I am."_

The bedroom door open and Alfred hid in the shadows. (Name) walked over to the bed, looking around for Alfred.  
"Al!" He called.

Alfred ducked behind the bathroom door, watching carefully.

"Al! C'mon, this isn't funny!" (Name) stomped his foot to emphasize his point. "I swear, if you don't come, it's your hand and the bathroom for a week!"

Usually that threat would get him out, but not today. He had plans.

"Al, you're scaring me!" (Name) whined, trying to appeal to Alfred's protective instincts. "Please come out! I don't want to be alone!"

Alfred snuck up behind (Name) and wrapped his arms around the smaller male's waist, twirling him to face him. (Name) dropped the glass of water he was carrying, the glass breaking on the floor.

(Name) screamed. "Al! Help! Zombie!"

Alfred laughed, ripping off his mark. He kissed (Name), ignoring the hands pounding on his chest in anger.

(Name) pulled away, wincing as he stepped on a piece of glass. He punched Alfred in the face, hand enough to bruise his left eye. Alfred grabbed his fist. "Payback's a bitch, ain't she?"

"B-bastard!" (Name) yelled. "Hate you!"

" _Mmmmm…Al…kiss me harder. I want it dirty."_

Alfred picked him up, pressing (Name) against the wall in a harsh, demanding kiss that was all teeth and tongue, nipping at (Name)'s lips. Name gave him just as good, pulling Alfred's hair. (Name) couldn't tell if his heart was beating faster because Alfred was kissing him just the way he liked, or because he was still frightened.

" _Al! Give it to me! I want it now!"_

Alfred pulled away, watching (Name) pout.

"Al! You are not allowed to do  _that_  and then stop!" (Name) growled.

"You're bleeding." Alfred stated simply, lifting up (Name)'s foot to be inspected. A large chunk of glass was sticking out of (Name)'s foot. Alfred carried him to the bathroom, set (Name) down on the floor, and got out a pair of pliers and some gauze, removing the glass. It hadn't been in very far, and had left a small but long cut. He wrapped it up in gauze, kissing the gauze when he was done.

(Name) was not happy, unsatisfied, and tired. This combination was not a good thing for Alfred if he didn't hurry his ass up and get (Name) to the bed.

"I love you but you are an  _ass_!" (Name) told him with a glare. "Bed, now!"

Alfred smiled, shaking his head. "Maybe I don't want to."

(Name) snorted. "Fine, then I guess you won't mind if I…" (Name) didn't finish, reaching for Alfred's crotch and palming him through the boxers.

Alfred moaned. "(N-name)!"

(Name) continued to stroke him for a minute, standing up for better access, and kissing Alfred.

" _If you don't give me what I want, I'll take it."_

"Bossy bitch!" Alfred cried when (Name) bit his lip.

"Be Alpha all you like Al, but you want me, and I want you. I'm getting what I want and I will still be asleep by Midnight, God willing!"

Alfred moaned when (Name) captured his lips in a kiss. He wasn't willing to give (Name) control for much longer and, to prove who still topped, he grabbed (Name)'s crotch through the tight skinny jeans, licking (Name)'s ear.

(Name)'s head shot up and he moaned. "Al…"

"What was that you were saying about bed?" Alfred asked.

" _Never again." (Name) spat, pulling himself up off the floor where he had slid after Alfred had released him. "Never again without a bed."_

"If my knight in shining armor would kindly carry me to bed, I would be willing to give him a preview of tomorrow." (Name) replied, hissing as his skinny jeans were unzipped. His hands wandered Alfred's bare chest, humming in appreciation as he grabbed onto a nipple, and twisted.

Alfred howled, pulling (Name)'s skinny jeans down to the smaller male's ankles, boxers as well. (Name) stepped out of the clothes pooled around his ankles and allowed Alfred to wrap (Name)'s legs around his waist.

(Name) reached down and started pulling at Alfred's boxers, whining when Alfred stopped him.

" _You may top, but I'm in charge." (Name) spat, while Alfred laughed._

"Not yet." Alfred whispered in his ear, licking the shell of (Name)'s ear a second later. He pressed (Name) against the bathroom wall and began pulling of (Name)'s t-shirt. His hands wandered (Name)'s body, teasingly, hotly.

(Name) bit down to the blood on Alfred's shoulder, a warning. "Bed, now, asshole." He growled, a bit of Alfred's blood dripping down from his lip. He licked his lips clean, never taking his eyes of Alfred.

Alfred groaned, shoving the bathroom door open with one hand, the other keeping (Name) pressed against him. They made it to the bedroom a moment later, kissing hot and dirty. Alfred threw (Name) on the bed, jumping on it after him and reaching for the lube on the nightstand.

" _Fuck me without lube again and you will wake up without a dick!"_

(Name) reached up for Alfred, whining when his arms were pinned above his head, and a squirmed. His breath hitched in his throat when Alfred leaned down, taking a piece of (Name)'s (h/c) hair in his mouth and pulled lightly.

"My rules. I am the hero." Alfred smiled, eyes a bit dazed, releasing the strand of hair and staring deep within (Name)'s (e/c) oculars. "And hero's  _top_."

"I remember." (Name) growled, bucking up at all. "Now  _top_  already!"

Alfred smiled. "Then spread your legs."

(Name) did as he was told with a growl, eyes flashing between rage and lust.

" _Damn it Alfred! Fuck me now!"_

Alfred reached for the nightstand again, fishing around for a pair of hand cuffs. He finally found them, handcuffing (Name) to the headboard.

"Don't trust me after all this time?" (Name) demanded sarcastically, bucking up.

"Do you want me to stretch you are not?" Alfred asked, popping the top on the lube.

"Try it and-"

"Yeah, no dick, I remember." Alfred laughed, spreading some of the cold lube on his fingers and reaching for (Name)'s hips, bending down for a kiss as he slowly reached the ring of muscle.

He moved away just in time to avoid getting bit, instead deciding to focus his attention on one of (Name)'s nipples, biting down and then soothing with his tongue. (Name) hissed in pain, moaning when Alfred's fingers brushed against his prostate lightly.

" _Right there! Fuck Al! Right fucking there!"_

Alfred smirked against (Name)'s chest, slowly, agonizingly, just barely touching (Name)'s prostate.

"Fucking  _tease_!" (Name) growled, trying to buck back at Alfred's fingers, held in place by Alfred's free hand. The bottle of lube had been placed somewhere, neither one really caring at the moment.

(Name)'s (e/c) oculars locked with Alfred's blue ones and he hissed. "Stop  _being a fucking tease_! Now  _Al_!"

Alfred smiled, brushing against (Name)'s prostate and moving down to caress (Name)'s hardness. "You love it."

"That…that-that's be-beside the p-p-point!" (Name) stuttered, grinding his teeth together, getting a devilish idea. He ground up at Alfred, listening to the hitch in his boyfriend's voice at the  _oh so fucking perfect pressure_.

Alfred pushed him down, adding another finger and scissoring inside (Name).

(Name) bit his lip at the slight discomfort, growling. "Watch it!"

Alfred just laughed and leaned down, kissing (Name)'s forehead, and slowly easing in a third finger. "You'll kill me later if I don't."

"I'll kill you now if you do!" (Name) spat, shivering as the fingers left him and Alfred pulled away.

Alfred removed his own boxers, chucking them into some unseen corner of the room. His hands immediately grasped (Name)'s legs and he wrapped them around his hips, pulling (Name) up for a kiss as he slowly eased inside, absorbing (Name)'s satisfied whimper with satisfaction.

" _Al, give it to me! Give me it all!"_

Alfred slowly pulled himself out to the tip, releasing (Name) and thrust back in as (Name) fell back on the bed, panting.

" _Harder, Al, harder!"_

"Damn it!" (Name) growled. "I-" he was cut off by his own moan, trying yet again to buck back at Alfred.

Alfred pulled out, changing position so he could get  _deeper_  inside (Name). (Name) smiled breathlessly, moaning again as his prostate was hit spot on.

"Al!  _Fuck_!" He cursed, groaning and panting.

Alfred reached for (Name)'s hardness, slowly massaging it, thrusting in and out faster.

"Al I'm gonna-"

"Not yet." Alfred growled.

" _Al! Let me cum!"_

"Al, plea-" (Name) was cut off by another moan.

"Now." Alfred hissed.

(Name) came with a shout as Alfred bit down his shoulder, coming as well.

Alfred road out their orgasm before pulling out with a pop and undoing the handcuffs. He laid down with a groan, ignoring the drying cum on his stomach.

(Name) sat up, glaring at Alfred, and rubbing his wrists. "Shouldn't we-"

"Way ahead of you." Alfred smiled, picking up (Name) and carrying him to the bathroom.

" _I love you."_

"Al?" Name asked as Alfred set him down.

"Yeah?" Alfred turned on the water, waiting for it to heat up before turning on the showerhead.

"I love you."

Alfred smiled. "I love you too, now c'mon, shower time."

(Name) would get him back later for the zombie thing. For now, (Name) was going to enjoy a nice hot shower followed by a night of snuggling with his lovable, although a bit thick, egotistical boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Prussia: Bitch you write him a lemon! Really?
> 
> Switzy: Payback it a bitch, ain't she?
> 
> Switzerland:...Please tell me you-
> 
> Switzy: I support AustriaxSwitzerland!
> 
> Austria: *eye brow raised* Do I get a lemon?
> 
> Switzy: *looking dazed* Sure, Roderich, I think I could-
> 
> Switzerland: *punches Austria* If you excuse me, I need to go shoot Italy.
> 
> America: *drooling* I topped! Hell yeah!
> 
> Switzy: *sigh* Yeah, usually I like Romania topping you. Go Altered Egos Inc! But, I heard this song and well, it just fit. Does anyone know a good hetalia character for a song about messing around and not wanting to break your heart other then Prussia?


End file.
